durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Saika Arc Chapter 016
The Blue Sky is Already Dead is the sixteenth and final chapter in Saika Arc manga adaptation. Synopsis The van gang are driving through the city with Erika and Walker having a discussion about manga and light novels in the back of the van while Kyouhei and Saburo are having a conversation about the after events and how the true identity of the Slasher has remained elusive. Kyouhei expresses concern how this would affect the color gangs in the local area, particularly the Dollars. Elsewhere, Shizuo and Tom are walking towards their next targets house. They ring the door bell, and inside Takashi Nasujima begins to panic, anxious if the info broker, Anri, Haruna, or the Headless Rider had come for him. Takashi grabs a fire extinguisher and waits behind the door. Tom knows the man is inside and has Shizuo easily break in. As soon as the door opens, Takashi swings the fire extinguisher into Shizuo's face but is promptly knocked out. Meanwhile in the hospital, Mikado and Masaomi visit Anri to check up on her. Masaomi leaves early, saying he has an urgent call to take and letting Anri and Mikado have time to be together alone. Believing this is his chance, Mikado asks Anri if there is anyone she likes, but she only tells him of the people she admires and respects - Shizuo Heiwajima and the Headless Rider. Mikado worries over Anri getting involved with the abnormal world and tries to tell her those two are beyond them, but Anri reassures him that she has returned to normal life. Later that night in her hospital bed, Anri recalls the name of the man she learned of from Haruna and Saika's children who was involved in this case. Transitioning over to Shinjuku, Izaya talks with Namie about the so-called coincidences that happened doing these events, revealing he was the one to let Takashi know where Anri lived for him to arrive at Anri's home while Haruna was there. He does admit the true main coincidence that occurred was when the real Saika wielder appeared after Takashi had stole his money. Although Anri's appearance changed his original plan, he is satisfied that the results would still cause sparks to ignite a future conflict. Over at Celty's apartment, Celty expresses gratitude for everything Shinra has helped her out with involving Saika but also questions how he managed to know so much on the demon blade. Shinra reveals he found everything on Saika from his father's journals. His father had researched Saika and had it in his possession until he sold it to Sonohara Hall a couple of years ago. Celty puts two and two together, realizing his father had used Saika to sever the connection between her and her head twenty years ago, which Shinra doesn't deny. After the two finish talking, they lay down outside and enjoy their everyday pastimes. Trivia * The anime character on Saburo's van door is from the series The Irregular at Magic High School. Quotes Anri (to Mikado): "So I think I've finally gotten back to normal." Category:Manga Chapters